A tenger gyermekei
by Nefadar
Summary: Egy új origin Aquaman-ről és Mera-ról.


**A tenger gyermekei**

**Most:**

A levegő csípős és hűvös volt, a szél időnként erős lökésekkel ostromolta a partokat, ami a tájat illette szürke volt. Az ég a felhőkkel, a tengerpart kövei, az épületek, amik a part közelében álltak, a beton, és maga a víz is bánatos szürkeséggel hullámzott csupán. Egyedül talán az örökzöld fenyőfák levelei voltak azok, amik némi színt adtak a kihalt környéknek, de még azokra a por ült rá és nem adták vissza azt az élénk színt, mint kellett volna. Egy nyaralóhely volt ez, mi a rövid nyarakon megannyi turistától vízhangos, de amikor eljön a rosszidő, akkor minden kihal és magányos lesz. Csupán pár tucat család él ezen a helyen, akik leginkább halászatból élnek meg ilyenkor, nyaranta meg turizmusból. Az épületek alacsony földszintes, maximum egyemeletes házak voltak, amik komoran álltak a tengertől úgy harmincméternyire. Egy betonút haladt el előttük, amin meleg időben megannyi árus árulja portékáit, most azonban csak papírokat tudott a szél végigfújni rajta. Az út szélén végig egy betongát volt, ami védte a házakat, hogy a tenger maximum ezt a falat érhette el, de az útra már az itteni legnagyobb viharokban sem szokott felérni. A parton, ami leginkább kövesnek volt mondható a szürke víz most is ott kergetőzött a kavicsok között. A búskomor tájképet, egy közel sem ideillő nevetgélés törte meg.

Egy fiatal pár kacagva rohant a tengerparton, a hideg ellenére igencsak lengén voltak mind a ketten öltözve, alig lehettek húsz évesek csupán, a szőke fiún csak egy rövidnadrág volt, a vörös lányon pedig csupán fürdőruha és egy kendő. Egy harmadik sötét hajú lány követte őket, rajta rendesen téli ruházat és a kabátjába burkolózva vacogott. A másik kettőt, mintha nem is érintette volna meg a levegő, sem pedig a szinte már fagyos szél. A tenger is hideg volt, ők mégis térdig gázolva egymást fröcskölték gondtalanul. Egészen addig nevetgéltek, amíg a lábuk elé a tenger valami furcsaságot nem mosott. A fiú állt meg először és nézett le a fekete valamire, ami a lábuk előtt vergődött még néhányat, majd nem mozdult többé. A vörös odalépett mellé és gyengéden érintette meg a társa vállát, mire ez a mozdulat utálkozó és féltékeny pillantásokat váltott ki a harmadikból. A lény, ami a lábuk előtt volt, egy sirály volt, egykor legalább is, most teljesen fekete az olajtól, valószínűleg kis híján megfulladt, miközben menekülni próbált. A fiú felemelte a földről a félholt madarat, és az egyik közeli sziklára rakta. A sötét hajú lány ekkor sikoltott fel.

- Arthur, Mera nézzétek! – mondta szinte pánikolva.

Végigmutatott a parton, az előbb nem tűnt fel egyikkőjüknek sem, most azonban már igen, az egész part fekete volt, a korábbi szürkeség eltűnt, fekete volt az olajtól. Megannyi állat fetrengett és vergődött a parton, próbáltak menekülni és magukról leszedni az olajt. A kellemes tengeri sós illatot átvette a büdös olaj és halál szaga, a víz is fekete volt, az olajos massza mindenhol ott volt a három fiatal lábainál is. A távolba nézve az ég fekete volt, de nem a felhők vettek fel ilyen színt, hanem füst, a messzeségben egy hajó okádta magából a fekete füstöt, minden bizonnyal az festette ilyenre az eget. Egy újabb olajkatasztrófa, a vörös lány lenyúlt a madárhoz és a keze körül, mintha víz jelent volna meg, végighúzta a kezét a madár felett, mintha megsimogatta volna és az olaj így tűnt el róla, mintha a víz teljesen tisztára mosta volna az állatot, ami ettől még magához is tért.

- Ugye nem akarsz bemenni oda? – kérdezte a lány.

- Nem lesz semmi baj Lara – mondta Arthur.

Mera is felkapta a fejét és mire odanézett a szőke fiú, már a vízben gázolt térdig. Egyelőre Lara mellett állt meg a parton és onnan nézte a társukat. Arthur belenyúlt a vízbe, mikor az már a combközepéig ért. Leginkább olajos masszát tudott csak a kezébe venni, ami szépen lassan ki is folyt a kezei közül, az olajnak ott kellett volna maradnia rajta is, de a keze tiszta lett. A kék szemeivel próbálta a kék vizet keresni, azonban a feketeségtől semmit sem látott. Ismét belenyúlt a vízbe és ezúttal nem engedte kifolyni a kezeiből azt, sem az olajat. Koncentrálni kezdett és a tenyerébe került víz lassan kitisztult és lassanként a körülötte levő víz is. Mera ekkor lépett be a vízbe és gázolt oda a fiúig. Hátulról ölelte át, Arthur hátrafordult és röviden rámosolygott a lányra, majd megcsókolta. A vízből az olaj erre határozottan visszahúzódott. Lara ennek láttán duzzogva fordult el a párostól, majd a földön levő dögöket próbálta kikerülni, hogy feljusson a házakhoz.

- Még mindig féltékeny vagy Lara? – kérdezte egy hang.

A lány megpördült az egyik sziklán egy vénséges indián ücsörgött, a vizet figyelte, miközben békésen pipázott.

- Pat Talulah! – mondta. – Igen, mi olyan jól megvoltunk, amíg nem jött ő… és nem vette el tőlem Arthur-t!

- Gyermek, ő soha sem volt a tied – felelte az öreg indián. – Ők mindig is egymáshoz tartoztak.

- De ez nem igazság! Nézd meg most is, mit csinálnak, ők… ők…

- Igen, ők nem emberek, ők ketten a tenger gyermekei Lara, hát nem emlékszel semmire sem már?

**Tizenöt évvel korábban:**

Mintegy tizenöt évvel korábban, egy kora őszi késő délutánon még igencsak meleg volt a kisvárosban és csupán a tenger partján lehetett enyhülést szerezni, egy kislány fodros rózsaszín fürdőruhában totyogott a köves parton. Ahogyan felért a hosszú famólóra a léptei csak akkor lettek biztosak, amin boldogan kezdett végigfutni. Óvatosan kellett haladnia, nehogy a csúszós fán elessen és beüsse magát, a távolból a szülei és egy öreg indián figyelte, bár az idős férfit nem a kislány kötötte le. Egy jelre várt, amit kértek annyiszor, valamit, hogy van-e még értelme itt maradni, ő maga hitt a szellemek erejében, akik megígérték, hogy küldenek két jelet, hogy ez az alaszkai kisváros életben maradhat. A néhány ősrégi pöfékelő halászhajóra nézett, úgy húsz éve a hatvanas években még igen modernnek lehetett ezeket mondani, a teljes falu dobta össze rájuk a pénzt. Mára elavultak voltak, de nem volt pénz újakra. A melegben hirtelen jeges szél fújt végig a parton. Talán ez lett volna a jel?

- Lara, kislányom! – kiáltott a mellette álló nő a gyermeknek. – Lassan ideje lenne visszajönnöd, kezd hideg lenni!

De a kislány nem felelt, elért a móló végéig, ahol úgy tűnt, hogy valamit sikerült megpillantania, odament és nekiállt csapdosni, hogy rájöjjön, mi lehet az. A fémes ütlegelés kihallatszott a három felnőtthöz is, akik ezt meghallva a kislány után eredtek. Ők már a móló felétől látták, hogy valami nem stimmelt, az anyuka azonnal felkapta a gyereket és pár lépéssel hátrébb lépett, csak a két férfi állt meg vízben lebegő furcsa gömb alakú fémszerkezetnél.

- Pat Talulah, láttál már ehhez hasonlót? – kérdezte Lara apja.

- Nem, de úgy tűnik a szellemek meghallgatták a könyörgésünket – mondta.

- A rezervátum öregjei és a babonáik – hápogott a nő. – Nincs itt semmiféle veszély, sem most, sem később…

- És a legendák asszony? – nézett fel Pat.

A nő próbált bármit is mondani, de most már a férje intette le, hogy hagyja rá az indiánra, mindig is babonás népség volt. A két férfi leguggolt a szerkezettől nem messze, majd együtt próbálták kiemelni a vízből a mólóra, de nem sikerült, mert túlságosan is nehéznek bizonyult. Az érintésük pedig valamit aktiválhatott, mert furcsa szimbólumok jelentek meg végig a gömb közepén izzottak fel néhány pillanatra, majd eltűntek el a semmibe. Mindezt sistergő hang követte, ahogyan a tárgy lassan kinyílt és a benne levő levegő távozott majd a szerkezet kinyílt. Erre már a két férfi is hátrébb lépett, de semmilyen robbanás, vagy hasonló rossz dolog nem történt, a gömbben egy kisfiú feküdt, Lara-val lehetett egyidős, úgy öt év körüli, arany fürtökkel és tengerkék szemekkel. Amikor a fiú észrevette a körülötte levőket, furcsa nyelven szólt az ott levőkhöz, akik nem értették mindezt. Talulah fél térdre borult az ifjú előtt, akit immáron tudta, hogy tényleg a tenger szellemei küldték és a ténnyel más sem tudott vitatkozni, hiszen a gyermek a vízben is képes volt lélegezni. Lara családja magához vette a kis „messiást", aki egyszer remélhetőleg megmenti őket a pusztulástól. Az első jelet megkapták, már csak a másodikra kellett várniuk mielőtt a katasztrófa megtörténik.

**Tizenhárom évvel korábban:**

Lara és Arthur gondtalanul játszottak a tenger partján, most is igencsak meleg volt a két gyermek pedig a kis vízben lubickolt. Az öreg indián vigyázott mind a kettejükre, aki azóta a nap óta, hogy Arthur partra ért a kisvárosban nem is nagyon tévesztette szem elől. Ha nem is ő figyelte, valamelyik indián mindig szemmel tartotta, nehogy bármilyen baja is lehessen. A falu népének soha sem mondták el, hogy miként találták a gyermeket, úgysem hittek volna abban, amiben az indiánok, így a származása és a kiléte teljesen titkos volt, mostanra már megtanulta a gyermek az angol nyelvet, amit itt használtak, a megszokott francia helyett, révén Kanada itt volt a szomszédban és ott pedig ez volt a hivatalos nyelv. A fiú beilleszkedett és néhány furcsa vonástól eltekintve teljesen olyan volt, mint egy embergyerek és már teljesen el is feledte, hogy eredetileg honnan érkezett, ahogyan Lara sem emlékezett rá. Embernek hitték, noha a nevelők és Pat tudták, hogy ez nincs így, de hogy milyen fajba tartozhat arról mindig megoszlottak a vélemények.

A vén indián odalépett a kit gyermek mellé, akik kijőve a hűvös vízből a forró homokban feküdtek le addig, amíg meg nem száradnak. Ahogyan az öreg eltakarta előlük a meleg napot mind a ketten felnéztek.

- Meséltem már nektek a Hét Tenger királyáról és királynőjéről? – kérdezte az öreg.

Az indián mindig is tudta, hogy mivel vonja magára a figyelmet, mert mind a két gyermek szerette az indián meséket, és azokat a legendákat is, amiket az öreg mesélt nekik. Egyszerre rázták meg a fejüket, erről még tényleg nem hallottak soha sem. Pat tudta, hogy a fiút érdekelni fogja, hiszen őt mindig is vonzották a tengeres történetek, mintha mégiscsak tudta volna, hogy milyen kötődése van a hellyel kapcsolatban. Egy képes könyvet vett elő, amit még az indiánok készítettek nagyon régen, azt nyitotta ki, hogy a leginkább képregényre hasonlító képeket megmutassa a két gyereknek.

- Nos, akkor elmesélem, amíg megszáradtok – mondta és leült ő is a kavicsos partra. – Ez egy ősi mese, talán ősibb, mint amit valaha is meséltem nektek. Atlantiszról az elsüllyedt kontinensről már meséltem nektek és arról, hogy ott milyen fejlett népek is éltek. A legenda úgy tartja, hogy ez a fejlett nép nem halt ki, amikor a kontinens elsüllyedt, hanem alkalmazkodtak és még mind a mai napig élnek ott emberek. Halemberek!

- De halemberek nem léteznek! – kuncogott a kislány. – Azok sellők! Mint a kishableány!

- A sellők mások – paskolta meg Lara fejét. – Ők úgy néznek ki, mint mi, nincs különbség közöttük és köztünk, mert ugyanazok ősöktől származunk. A bőrük színe lehet más, és tudnak a víz alatt lélegezni, vagyis mára csak ott, ennyiben mások nálunk. A mesék szerint időnként meglátogatják az embereket is, az ő királyuk viseli a Hét Tengerek urának címét, egyszer, ha a jóslatok, próféciák nem hazudnak, akkor a jövőben az egyik legnagyobb királyuk egy olyan férfi lesz, akit emberek neveltek fel. Egy fiú, aki megérti mindkét birodalmat, a tengert és a felszínt, aki bölcs lesz és hős. Valaki, akit az istenek és szellemek tüntettek ki különös figyelemmel, aki ha egyszer elég idős lesz, a tengerekből fogja megkapni a menyasszonyát, akinek oldalán fog az óceánba visszatérni, ahol majd minden ott élőnek, állatnak, értelmes lénynek parancsolni fog, míg a menyasszonya a vizeknek. Csak előtte… - vett egy mélyebb levegőt. – Csak előtte a szárazföldön kell hőssé válnia és itt megszereznie a képességeit azáltal, hogy megannyi embert ment meg a jó szívével.

- A többi meséd legalább hihető volt! – duzzogott Lara. – Tündérekről akarok hallani és pegazusokról, nem halakról!

- Úgy érzem Pat bácsi, hogy többet tudsz, mint amit elmondasz – nézett fel Arthur. – Milyen Atlantisz?

- Ha tudnám elmondanám, soha sem láttam Arthur, soha sem, de talán egyszer – felelte. – Most pedig indulás haza, mert a szüleitek minden bizonnyal már keresnek titeket.

**[b]Három évvel korábban:[/b]**

Az elmúlt évek során Arthur még mindig Lara családjánál nevelkedett, noha két évvel korábban a szülők elmondták a gyerekeknek, hogy Arthur nem a sajátjuk, csak örökbe fogadták. Sajnos a szülők mibenlétéről nem tudtak mit mesélni a fiúnak, aki egyre jobban kíváncsi volt, és ahogyan idősebb lett, egyre kevéssé érezte magát az emberek közé valónak. Tudta, hogy más, és nyomasztotta, hogy nem mondhatja el senkinek, a nevelőszülei nem értették meg a gondjait a vén indián meg csak hallgatott és nem árult el semmit. Mindig azt szajkózta, hogy hamarosan kiderül minden. A fiú mindig is csak a testvéreként tudott Larára nézni és gondolni, de a lány beleszeretett azok után, hogy kiderült, hogy nem testvérek. Bármit megtett, hogy felkeltse a fiú figyelmét, de nem sikerült. Sokszor sétáltak a parton, beszélgetve és jól érezve magukat, de Lara számára az egyik nap hatalmas csapás volt. Késő ősz volt, már hideg volt, a fiút nem zavarta, nem igen érezte a hideget, de a lány vacogott mellette kabátban is.

- Jó lenne tudni, hogy anyáék honnan fogadtak örökbe téged, hogy ennyire nem érzed meg a hideget – vacogta a lány.

- Kanada? – nézett hátra Arthur.

- Izlandot mondtam volna – az óceán felé nézett. – Úgy látom, nem csak te szeretsz ilyen időbe strandolni.

A víz felé mutatott, amikor ott meglátott valakit. A fiú is érdeklődve nézett arra, először csak a vörös hajzuhatagot látta meg, ahogyan az emelkedett ki a vízből. Mind a ketten elbűvölve figyelték a közeledő lányt, aki végül olyan távolságba ért, ahol már leért a lába és így úszás helyett gyalog közeledett tovább. A víz mintha félretáncolt volna előle és hagyta volna, hogy a szépség minél könnyebben közelebb érhessen. Arthur le sem tudta venni róla a szemét és nézett végig a fehérbőrű, vörös hajú és kékszemű leányzón, aki csupán egy rövid vízhatlan úszást segítő ruhát viselt. Végignézett a lány a pároson, majd Arthur felé nyújtotta a karját és egy ismeretlen nyelven szólt a fiúhoz. Az meglepetten nézett rá, ismerős volt számára a nyelv, de nem értette, hogy a másik miről is beszél. Zavartan rázta meg a fejét, de közelebb lépett az érkezetthez, csak arra rezdült össze, hogy Lara visszarántotta.

- Nem értem, hogy mit mondasz – mondta Arthur.

- Velem kell jönnöd, haza – felelte a lány immáron tört angolsággal.

- Haza? – szólt közbe Lara. – De Arthur itthon van! Amióta az eszünket tudjuk itt él.

- De nem ide tartozik, ezt te is tudod, ő is tudja. Egy ideje már hívja a tenger, ezért vagyok itt, hogy hazavigyem. Haza, Atlantiszra.

- Atlantisz? – kérdezte gyanakvóan Arthur. – Ki…ki vagy te?

- Mera vagyok, hercegem – mosolyodott el a lány. – A menyasszonyod, gyermekkorunk óta.

A fiú megrökönyödve nézett Mera-ra, főleg, amikor eszébe jutottak azok, amiket Pat Talulah mesélt nekik úgy tíz évvel korábban ugyanitt a tengerparton. Hogy egyszer a legnagyobb királyuk egy olyan férfi lesz, akit emberek neveltek fel és a vízből érkezik hozzá a menyasszonya. Igaz lett volna, amit mesélt az öreg? És, hogy ő herceg? Annyi gondolat zúdult a fejébe egyszerre, hogy hirtelen azt sem tudta, hogy kicsoda saját maga és hol lehet. Az idegennek igaza volt, hogy a tenger hívta, de nem lehetett igaz és, ha mégis? Még akkor sem mehet, még nem hagyhatta el azokat, akik felnevelték és akik saját fiúkként szeretik.

- Még nem mehetek – felelte. – Még maradnom kell, de örülnék, ha itt maradnál és elmondanál mindent, amit tudsz.

Mera felé nyújtotta a kezét, aki elfogadta és már Arthurral együtt lépett ki a partra. Lara féltékeny pillantásokkal méregette a másik lányt, majd az egymást figyelő párost duzzogva hagyta ott, miután ő már semmilyen figyelmet nem kapott. Az egyik távoli szikla takarásából Pat Talulah figyelte mosolyogva az ifjú jegyespár megismerkedését, a második jelet is megkapták. Most már teljesen biztos volt benne, hogy túl fogják élni azt, ami következik.

**Most:**

- Emlékszem! – vágott vissza a lány az indiánnak. – De ez akkor sem igazságos! Már három éve, hogy itt van és mindent tönkretesz! És el fogja vinni őt, ugye?

- Ilyennek ismerted meg a bátyádat? – kérdezte Pat.

- Ő nem a bátyám! Aszerint a liba szerint egy herceg és Arthur elhiszi a meséid miatt!

- Ők a megmentőink, nézd!

A kezével a vízben levő párosra mutatott, körülöttük a víz egyre és egyre tisztább lett, az olaj, mintha soha sem lett volna ott úgy tűnt el, miként valamilyen furcsa energia áradt a két fiatalból minden irányban. Egyre erősebb fény vette őket körbe, ami végül a parton levő indiánt és Larát is elvakította. Mikor a fény eltűnt és újra oda tudott nézni a páros Arthur a vízben térdelt és Mera tartotta, a fiú a fejét fogta és sűrűn szedte a levegőt. A feketeség, ami pillanatokkal korábban még a partot bemocskolta, ami az állatokra tapadt sehol sem volt, mintha az olajszennyeződés soha sem létezett volna ezen a helyen korábban. Még ők ketten is meglepetten néztek körbe, hogy mit is tettek, igazából csak meg akarták menteni a helyet, amit otthonuknak tekintettek és úgy tűnt, hogy sikerült is megtenniük mindazt, amit egy régi prófécia kijelölt számukra.

- Jól vagy? – kérdezte kintről aggódva Lara. – Arthur?

- Igen – nézett fel nehezen a fiatal férfi. – Csak hallom a gondolataikat, a tengerből, az állatokat, érzem őket. Te tudtad, hogy ez lesz, ugye Mera?

- Tudtam – felelte mosolyogva a nő. – Vagyis sejtettem, nem tudtam, hogy mi az örökséged, de rólad nem csak a szárazföldiek őriznek legendákat, hanem a mi népünk is Arthur. Akik várnak rád…

- Nem, még nem – rázta meg a fejét. – Még nem vagyok kész rá, majd hamarosan.

A tengerpart és a városka környéke tiszta volt, mintha soha semmi sem történt volna. A hírekben egy hatalmas csodáról beszéltek, ha a partoknál kiömlött olaj el tudott volna terjedni, akkor egészen Los Angelesig is leérhetett volna, az óceán élővilágát is igen kártékonyan befolyásolta volna mindez. A városka lakói mind hallgattak, soha sem mondták el, hogy kiknek is köszönhették azt, hogy a modern világ talán legsúlyosabb természeti katasztrófája miként szűnt meg igazából egyetlen csettintésre. Egy nem ember fiú érdeme volt, aki megszerette a felszíni világot és ez a szeretet, akárcsak a tengerek hívó szava volt, mi oly sok életet mentett meg. Pat Talulah pedig tudta, hogy hosszú élete lassan végéhez közeledik, megtette, amiért itt volt, és amit meg kellette tennie. A szellemek lassan visszaszólítják maguk közé, de előtte még volt valami, amit szeretett volna látni, amit még élő ember nem látott soha. Atlantiszt.

**Évekkel később:**

Egy hideg téli nap volt, a város másik végében a harang búskomoran szólt, egy régi barát, őrző tért vissza őseihez. A közel századik születésnapját ünneplő Pat Talulah volt az, akinek a temetésére a városka minden lakosa megjelent a temetőben. A ceremóniának órákkal korábban vége volt, de még mindig nagyon sokan ott voltak a temetőben, ahol Arthur és Mera mondták el az indián búcsúztatását. A város szélén éltek évek óta, amióta összekötötték az életüket, az egyik régi világítótoronyba költöztek be. Jó néhány évig Lara kerülte őket, de nemrég újra meglátogatta őket, nehezen jutott túl a féltékenységen, csak azok után tudott egyáltalán kibékülni a helyzettel, hogy megtalálja a saját választottját és utána már képes volt ismét Arthurra is, mint a testvérére felnézni. A havas sziklákon, amik a világítótorony előtt voltak egy aranyszigony vége koppant, amit Arthur tartott a kezében, mellette a felesége Mera állt. Együtt figyelték csendben az embereket. Most már tudták, hogy nem igazán van semmi, ami itt tartja őket, lassan ideje volt, hogy hazatérjenek. Már a férfi sem vitatkozott, megtették, amit tenniük kellett az emberekért, most már a saját népük volt soron, főleg, hogy Arthur igazi szülei nem is olyan régen halálukat lelték és a férfiból lett Atlantisz királya.

- Boldogan halt meg – monda Mera. – Nem is kívánhatott volna szebb életet magának.

- Ő mindig is hitt bennünk és a legnagyobb álma is teljesült, láthatta ősei városát.

- Mióta tudtad, hogy a felmenői között atlantisziak is voltak?

- Úgy hiszem, hogy mindig is, az első pillanattól kezdve, hogy megpillantottam – felsóhajtott. – Menjünk haza!

Mera elengedte a férje kezét és néhány lépést tett visszafelé a világítótorony felé, de amikor Arthur nem mozdult tétován állt meg és nézett rá, a férfi csak elmosolyodott, majd a nőhöz lépett és hosszasan csókolta meg.

- Atlantiszra, királynőm – felelte. – Már elvégeztük a feladatunkat és bármikor visszatérhetünk, de most otthon van ránk igazán szükség.

Felkapta a karjaiba Mera-t és vele együtt sétált le a mólóra, majd ugrott be a vízbe a nővel, akivel kéz a kézben kezdtek úszni a végtelen mélység felé. A világítótorony takarásából a könnyes szemű Lara csak ekkor lépett elő, mindig is félt attól, hogy egyszer eljön ez a nap, de nem hitte volna, hogy az öreg indián temetésének napján fog megtörténni. Már kész volt őket elengedni, hiszen Pat Talulah megmondta már nagyon régen, hogy ők ketten nem emberek, ők nem taroztak ide. Mera és Arthur a tenger gyermekei voltak és a Hét Tenger királya és királynője most végleg hazatért.

Vége.


End file.
